


❡  the feel of ecstasy

by yugkookisreal



Series: punchline [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, Love Bites, M/M, Top Kim Yugyeom, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: It's morning and Jeongguk wants more of Kim Yugyeom before their members wake up





	❡  the feel of ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect anymore of these (best of my best lol) senses because I don't even know if I will be able to write more of it.

❡

 

 

His neck was bare, open as he threw his head back in ecstasy. His skin glistened with sweat, tan skin shining golden in the soft sunlight. Damp hair clung to his forehead as he panted, turning his head away and closing his eyes. 

The balcony doors were open letting the sunlight pool into the small room, rayon curtains fluttering in the early morning breeze. And Jeongguk shivered, softly moaning as a finger pushed itself into his hole. "Gyeom stop stalling".

And he heard a sigh leave the other's lips as his lone finger was joined by four other, scissoring and pushing at the already open hole. pads of fingertips grazed teasingly at his postrate and the other male leaned down to lap at the wide entrance, letting out a deep groan as Jeongguk arched below him.

" M- more more.….Faster. Faster Gyeom. Make me cum like this please". Jeongguk cried, choking back a sob as Yugyeom's fingers pressed harshly against his prostrate.

Jeongguk was withering and Yugyeom's hand was squeezing his hip, tongue pressing against his prostrate and fingers making quick work of his sensitive and abused hole. And let out a scream, loud and thick with tears which pooled out of his red eyes as he cummed. He pushed his face inside his pillow to muffle his scream which was sure to wake their hyungs. 

And they waited, Yugyeom's still inside of him as he regained his breath. "Another, Gyeom. Another".

Leaning forward dark hair falling into his eyes, mouth on his ear and voice nothing more then a whisper, Yugyeom nearly growled as he felt the other push the soft skin of his earlobe into his open mouth. "Tell me what to do, my starlet".

A shudder ran through his bones, as a reply to the possessive and almost obsessive tone the younger was supporting. The voice was many octaves lower then his usual voice and Jeongguk wanted Yugyeom to always use that tone with him; as he called at him to make him sit on lap and offer up his ass to him or to bent him over the kitchen counter as he roughly fucked him or to push vibrators in and out of him until he was screaming with the cock ring pushing at his heavy dick. oh how he wanted that now, with just few days left for them until they parted for a year, to hear that voice whispering in his ear as he fucked him good.

With glistening doe eyes he stared back at him, swallowing harshly as he answered. " I- i want to ride you and for you to uh eat my ass and- and we could suck each other's dicks and then you use whatever toys you have or I dunno you can ram your cock inside me until its spent".

And Yugyeom is still above him, silent with his lower lip pulled into his mouth and eyes diluted with lust. "We'll do that tomorrow, my starlet because first you have to let me fuck into your mouth and I'm pretty sure you won't last for another round after that".

Jeongguk's eyes narrowed at the naked male. "Is that a challenge?"

Yugyeom shrugged, pale fingers inching forward to trace his collarbone. "Pretty much, yeah". The fingers are sticky and dry but that doesn't stop him from angling his neck away and the younger to continue his tiny ministrations. The sound of breathing is heavy in the air, the noises outside muted with an occasional caw breaking it. It was too early for anyone to be awake and they took full advantage of that.

And suddenly Yugyeom leans down, his tongue out as he laps at his sweaty skin. The tongue is burning against him, rough as it drags against his bruised neck and he can't stop the mewl which escapes his lips. The younger chuckles, pulling away and looking at the older through feathered lashes. His makeup is smudged, misshapen colors mixing chaotically against his skin but in that perfect morning he looked like an angel. A beautiful, lustful fallen one with blonde locks framing his pale face.

"So do you want me to fuck your mouth, my starlet? Do you want me to fuck that mouth of yours until your throat is raw and you can't talk? Do you want me to do that?"

A noise leaves his lips which Yugyeom takes as conformation to slip his tongue inside. His hands are on his cheeks, tracing circles as they kiss. It was short and sweet, with Yugyeom tasting like cum and sour candies and Jeongguk melting underneath him. But soon he broke the kiss, letting out a content sigh and smile at Yugyeom. They had their priorities and how much he would love exchanging lazy kisses after sex they had a problem to take care of first. The younger was hard, his dick twitching with anticipation as he rearranged his position. His dick was oozing precum and Jeongguk couldn't help himself but lick at the slit, tasting the saltiness and moaning.

And then Yugyeom is pushing himself down on him, Jeongguk guiding his dick inside his inviting and salivating mouth. 

His mouth is instantly filled, Yugyeom's cock tickling his edge of his throat and he gags slightly. His hands reach up to grasp the younger's open thighs as Yugyeom waits for him to adjust himself. 

"Ready?" His voice is little above a whisper, as he asked. His ebony eyes are lidded, glittering like gems as he stares down at him. His hands glide across his skin to run through Jeongguk's dark and messy hair. And the older used this opportunity to lick at the muscle in his mouth.

Yugyeom eyes widened and he jerked at the sudden feeling, staring down at him with mischievously twinkling eyes. "Seriously?" An affectionate smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I love you too, Boo".

Jeongguk used his tongue again, digging his nails into his flesh lightly and urging him to get a move on. They didn't have all day to do this and if one of their members decided to knock on the hotel room, they'd be dead. 

Thankfully Yugyeom understand his message and started to thrust inside of him, hips working in and out of his mouth. Yugyeom was careful, his fingers pulling on his hair lightly while Jeongguk's hands traveled across his hips to knead at the round expense of his ass.

And as his thrusts increased in momentum, so did the noises which escaped his mouth. Jeongguk squeezes at his plump ass, moaning into his dick and causing the younger to let out a loud groan and push into his mouth faster.

Yugyeom came with a cry, shooting his load down the older's throat who swallowed everything with a cough. "Sorry", he muttered as he changed his position. Jeongguk didn't reply, just took it all in as they tried to cool down. Yugyeom's head on was lying on his shoulder and his legs were thrown over his own, hand brushing against his cheeks to swipe at the drool which escaped his open lips. 

Jeongguk licked his lips, scrunching his nose as he tasted the thick saltiness. what is it with semen tasting- "you taste nasty as fuck, Gyeom".

Yugyeom blinked, his lashes tickling against his bare shoulder. "Do you mean by that?" His lips brush against the nape of his neck as he leans forward to press a kiss against it.

"What I mean is what I said. You. Taste. Nasty. As. Fuck". 

And the door to their hotel room slams open.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely use the word cock because it reminds of a male chicken and god I don't wanna remember that. And so I use my safest option dick grayson lol.  
> Anyway I nearly died writing this and basically cringed throughout this. I don't even understand why I even write but I still do which is sad as fuck by the way


End file.
